Happy Valentines Day for Sonic Couples
by The Daily Dude
Summary: A Bunch of stories involving my favorite couples on Valentines Day - Couples are Sonamy Tailsmo Chaream Shadouge and Knuxade
1. Sonamy

_**Happy Valentines Day to all you couples out there and I hope you all have a pleasant Valentine's day even if you don't have someone special.**_

_**Don't worry about A Hedgehog Wedding I will be back to that really soon I just want to make a Valentine's Day story.**_

_**This is not a one-shot but a couple of stories that involve some of my favorite couples and we will start off with my favorite Sonamy**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day for Sonic Couples**_

_Sonamy_

It was that day again. Sonic was thinking just to himself about what would Amy try and do this Valentine's Day. Usually she would pull him near Twinkle Park, or near a restaurant but it was already 4:00 and there was no sign of Amy. He was worried, but for some strange reason he didn't know why. He headed off to Tails's house to see if he knew what it was all about.

When Sonic got to Tails's Workshop he knocked on the door and Tails soon opened it and said "Hey, Sonic, long time no see." "Tails, huh, can I talk?" "Ugh, Sonic I kind of can't right now, I am with Cosmo but hey, shouldn't you be with Amy?." "Tails, I don't like Amy like that," "Sure you don't but Sonic can you leave." Sonic walked out and said "Tails, is with Cosmo, ugh, maybe I should check on Amy, she usually is out by now." Sonic ran off to Amy's house.

When Sonic got to Amy's house he knocked on the door and Amy soon answered and said in sad mood. "Hey, Sonic," "Amy, what is wrong?" "Like you would care." "But Amy I do care!" Sonic then thought to himself "Did I really say that I cared about Amy, maybe I do like her?" "Sonic, I have tried for years for you to like me but whatever I do you just run from me but now I don't care because I have realized that you will never love me, so just get out of here!" "Amy please stop acting so crazy." "Just get out." Amy pushed Sonic out the door and then Sonic said "What have I done?"

Sonic walked the streets and needed a solution to fix what he had broken with Amy he just wanted her to love him again, then he thought "wait I want her to love me again, but I don't love her, or do I? Maybe I do? What am I kidding, I love her, and I have always had I just didn't want to show it I need to fix this now." Sonic ran off to the TV studios.

When he got there he blasted through the door, somebody said "Sonic, what are you doing here on Valentine's Day?" and somebody else fell off of there chair. Sonic said "I need to get something on the television now!" "What Sonic I know you are a hero but we have a schedule we can't boost out stuff just for anybody." "Please this is important." "I might get fired but you are Sonic go on in." Sonic walked into a room and soon the worker pressed a button and put his hand into an ok sign and then Sonic said "Hello everybody, I am here to tell something to somebody special out there…..

Meanwhile, Amy's house, Amy was in front of the Television waiting for her favorite show to go on, it was usually on now but when she looked at it she saw Sonic, she said "What is he doing on the tv, doesn't he know that my show is on, he probably is just going to say that he doesn't have to worry about me anymore." But when Amy heard Sonic say someone special she thought "There is somebody special in his life, I bet it is that Sally girl."

Back the studios Sonic continued with his speech. Sonic said "Amy, Amy Rose, I know that I have always ran from you, and you have every right to be mad at me but I need to tell you that I am sorry, and I want to be your friend again." Amy watching this said "At least he is saying sorry but why is he saying it on the tv?" but Sonic continued saying "actually Amy I don't want to be your friend, I want to be more than that I want to be your boyfriend, and I am saying this on the tv so that you and the whole world can know and so I can prove how sorry, I am." Amy was in shock she was speech less but then she saw Sonic say "Amy I have always wanted to tell this and I am really sorry that I never got to tell you until now." Sonic then sped out of the room and then Amy's show went back but Amy just turned off the tv and waited for Sonic to come in and soon enough Sonic was knocking at the door but Amy opened the door in less then a second and threw her arms around Sonic. Sonic said "So I guess you saw the me on tv." "Yes, Sonic I did!" "Then Amy you know what I want to do with you." Amy knew exactly what he ment and Amy got ready and Sonic kissed her on the lips and they stayed that way for almost five minutes. When they stopped to catch there breaths they saw Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Shadow, outside with just a happy smile on there faces.

_**Hey how did you like it, next I will move it onto Tails and Cosmo.**_

_**Please review!**_


	2. Tailsmo

_Tailsmo_

As usual Tails was outside Cosmo's house hopping that he would be brave enough to go ask Cosmo on a date. It was Valentines Day and Tails didn't want to be weird by staying inside his house all day so he went over to Cosmo's house ever Valentines Day trying to get the courage to ask her but he always didn't.

Tails was in front of Cosmo's house. Cosmo wasn't home but Tails didn't know so Tails was talking to himself saying "Cosmo, I want to ask you something. No, no that sounds pathetic, maybe Cosmo, it is Valentines Day and I was wondering if…." Just then Cosmo came walking behind Tails and had heard Tails talking to himself and said "Wondering what?" Tails was shocked to see Cosmo and was even more shocked to know that Cosmo was listening to what he had been saying. Tails said "ah, nothing Cosmo." "No Tails, what did you want to ask me?" Tails was really nervous, he was always when it came to talking about something like this but now that Cosmo was interested he really had to say it. Tails said "I was just wondering if this year you would be my Valentine?" "Tails, is that all? Of course I will."

Tails and Cosmo both walked inside Cosmos house to have a great Valentines Day.

_**Sorry for this one being so short and for being so long since I updated but I have a life. Next I will do Charmy and Cream is you know how to combine that please tell me.**_


	3. Chaream

_Chaream_

Charmy was as usual being his hyper self and even though it was Valentines Day, the one day Charmy hated because he had never had liked anyone, well, except for one person.

Charmy walked up to the park and saw that nobody was there and flew up to a tall tree and started flying to branch to branch. Soon he became tired of so he flew to the bottom of the tree and just sat under the nice shade.

After a while, Charmy heard a nice little humming sound and then the words "Chao, Chao!" He looked up to see a rabbit with a Chao walking towards him. This rabbit was no other than the girl Charmy had a crush on, it was Cream the Rabbit. Cream and Charmy were good friends and sometimes hanged out together but one thing was for certain, Charmy was too nervous to tell Cream how he felt.

Cream said "Hey, Charmy what are you doing?" "Ah, nothing, I was just sitting down." Charmy was trying not to let Cream know that he was nervous but then Cream said "May I join you?" Now Charmy was really nervous he thought if he said no she wouldn't like him, but if he said yes she would sit next to him and he didn't want something to happen but Charmy said "Sure," Cream sat down and Cheese sat down next to her. Cream said "So Charmy how is Valentines Day so far?" "Nothing really has happened," "What, nobody has given you a card or anything?" "No." Cream then said "well here is one for you." Cream pulled out a card from her bag she was carrying and gave it to Charmy. Charmy said "Thanks but when did you make this?" "Just one day." Charmy opened the card and read it. The card said.

_Dear Charmy,_

_Happy Valentines Day for a special friend._

_Love,_

_Cream_

Charmy just read one single word over and over. The word "Love just was so outstanding to him. The card was decorated very beautifully and then Charmy said "It looks like you put a long time on it." "I did, but it was for you." Charmy then thought to himself "she made a card for me, just for me, maybe she likes me but he was still afraid. Charmy then started to say "Cream would you like to be…." Cream said "Yes, Charmy, what is it?" Charmy was blushing and then said "ah, never mind." "No, please tell me," Charmy then said "Ah, I was wondering if you would like to be my Valentine." "Charmy I would love to." Just then Cream kissed Charmy on the cheek and they both were blushing so much they looked like the color of cherries and on that note Cream grabbed Charmy's hand and Charmy stood up and they both holding hands walked off.

_**Please review.**_

_**Next I will do Shadow and Rouge.**_


	4. Shadouge

_**I do not own anything and I will try to get Shadow's personality better, and if you liked it please tell me because I want to know.**_

_Shadouge_

It was a normal Valentines Day for Rouge the Bat. She was walking over to where Shadow usually was. Soon Rouge saw Shadow leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. Rouge said "Hey, Shadow do you know what today is?" "Hey, it is Valentines Day." "Do you have something to say to me?" "Nope," "Really, nothing." "Nope." "Shadow, I like you but you never even show that you are my friend was it the point of knowing you?" Rouge ran off with tears in her eyes but Shadow just kept lying against to the tree.

After a while, Shadow decided to go see what Rouge was up to. Shadow ran off towards Rouge's house and then he saw Cream and Amy there. Cream said "Mr. Shadow, have you seen Rouge?" Why would I?" "Because she has run off." "What, when did this happen?" "Just today." Shadow ran off to go look for Rouge.

Shadow soon came to a cave where he sometimes saw Rouge when she wanted to be alone. He walked in and he saw Rouge curled up lying on the ground _**(this is weird because she is a bat) **_Rouge noticed him and said "What are you doing Shadow." Shadow was starring at her and then he looked away while blushing. Shadow said "I came to see you because everybody else is worried." "Really everybody but you?" Shadow didn't want to say no he wasn't worried so he said "Actually, I was," He didn't mean to say it, he wanted to act natural by being the loner he was but he just didn't have control." Rouge said "You were, why?" "Ah, Rouge we should be getting back." Shadow was trying to act like he normally did but he just couldn't and then Rouge said "No Shadow I want to know why now." "Okay, Rouge if it would make you happy, the truth is that I really do like you." Rouge didn't answer she just leaned forward and kissed him." Shadow didn't know what to say but since they were alone he deepened the kiss.

_**I know I didn't make Shadow act like himself but hey, if you were around the person you liked and told her how you felt would you act natural.**_

I hope you liked it and next I will do Knuckles and Shade and I am planning on doing it tonight. Oh and today is Valentines Day so Happy Valentines Day to you all.


	5. Knuxade

_Knuxade_

As usual, even on Valentines Day, Knuckles the Echidna was guarding the Master Emerald. Knuckles was lying down next to the Master Emerald and then he heard a rocket near him. He looked around but he didn't see anything, wait a minute he saw a person walking up towards the alter. Knuckles stood up and said "How are you, whoever you are you aren't getting the Master Emerald. Then the person said "Stop Knuckles it is me." Knuckles recognized the voice it was no other than Shade the Echidna.

Shade was there new alley from there more recent adventure, everybody knew Shade liked Knuckles, well except for Knuckles. Shade said "Hey Knuckles, you still guarding the Master Emerald?" "Yes, I am the guarding, but why are you up here?" "Well I now you were up here alone so I thought you would like to have some company." Shade started to blush and Knuckles said "You didn't have to do anything, Shade, I was the only Echidna, well I use to." "Well not anymore." "Yeah, and I am happy because of it." Knuckles started to blush. Shade then said "So, you know today is Valentines Day, right?" "Yes, but I still have to guard it." "Well would you like to spend the rest of the day with me helping you guard it?" Just then Eggman appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the Master Emerald. Knuckles said "Eggman give back the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman just said "So, you have time for a girlfriend and time to guard this Emerald, boy you have no life. HAHAHAHAHA!" "Eggman give the Master Emerald." Eggman shot a missile out but Knuckles got out of the way and said "You missed you Eggman." "Who said I aiming for you, Knucklehead."

Knuckles looked around and saw Shade cover her eyes, and got ready for the missile but when she opened she saw Knuckles punch the missile to pieces but when they looked back to see Eggman, Eggman was long gone and then Angel Island started to fall. When it stopped falling, Shade said "I am sorry Knuckles; I let Eggman get away with the Master Emerald." "It is okay, Shade, what is really important is that you are okay." Knuckles blushed even more and then Shade kissed Knuckles and Knuckles was even redder and Shade said "Knuckles lets go get that Master Emerald back." And on that note they left to go catch Eggman.

_**I am sorry if I made Shade be stupid but I really have only read about Shade on and I just haven't seen anything about her so if you know anything interesting about her tell me. **_

_**I hope you like it, and on that note I believe I have finished my Valentines Day Special and I am sorry if you like Knuckles and Rouge and Tails and Cream but I only have one character with another person once because basically this all happens on the same day. If you read them all and have a brain you can put them together (no offense).**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY FOR YOU ALL

_**Since it is only 1 hour left of Valentines Day I want to say a few more things before it is over.**_

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AND I HOPE ALL YOU COUPLES OUT THERE HAD A SPECIAL DAY!**_

**_AND EVEN IF YOU DON"T HAVE SOMEONE I HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT DAY!_**

**_AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT FUTURE_**


End file.
